Changes
by valele
Summary: Derek's thoughts on how things have changed since George and Nora got married. One-shot featuring pyrolyn-776.


**Alright, kiddos, here's another one-shot. I'm good at these, hehe. Anyway, this one's for… Hmm, who can it be for? LOL. Let's say this one's for Angel, for being an awesome co-author and a really, really nice friend. So this one's for you, Angel!**

**Oh, and this fic features my good friend pyrolyn-776, who I'm sure many of you know because she's amazing and her stories are very, very popular and good, as hard as it is for her to believe it. **

Marti has changed a lot. When dad and Nora got married, Marti was one girl in a family of three guys. She was pretty much like another boy herself. She didn't play with Barbies; she played with our old toys. She didn't have many girl friends; she played with all the boys.

And then… Then, Nora, Casey and Lizzie happened. They came in with all their girly-ness and and frilly things and organization and everything else they brought. They kind of just crushed our "man place" and made it all, well, girly.

I really didn't like it at first. You remember, don't you? But as hard as it may be, I have to admit things are better now. Marti has sisters and a mom who can help her with things we couldn't have before. We're guys. We don't know about girl stuff, like bras and… ugh, don't make me say it. You know what I'm talking about.

When I first realized how Marti's changed since our parents got married, I have to admit it made me mad. We were fine before! She was fine before! She used to be this spunky little kid who liked to have fun, and now? Now she's this little girl who likes princesses and playing with dolls. How can we appreciate the girls if they've changed our Marti so much?

"Smerek!" I hear Marti call. She runs into my room, where I lay on my bed, thinking about all this. But you know that part already.

"What's up, Smarti?" I ask, grabbing her and throwing her on my bed. I tickle her, and she giggles loudly.

"She was supposed to tell you I'm here," says someone from the door. I look up and smile when I see my girlfriend, Ada, standing there.

"Sorry, Ada!" Marti runs to her side and hugs her before running out the door again.

I smile at Ada again. We've been dating for a couple of months now, which is a surprise to all of us, considering my previous record with girls. But Ada… I don't wanna break up with her. I don't know how she does it, but whenever I think I'm about to get tired of being with her, I'm not.

"Well, that was a cute brother-sister moment," she says, sitting beside me. "I thought you said you didn't do cute things."

I scowl at her. "That wasn't cute. I was just playing with my sister. That's all."

"Yeah, right," she smirks as she says this. "When are you going to admit it, Derek?"

"Admit what?" I ask. I never know what Ada's talking about.

As if to emphasize her point, she pokes me with every word she says. "That you are a big softie, deep, deep down."

"Ha! Yeah, right!" I say. "So deep down, it's so small that you can't see it!"

"Aha! But you admit it's there!" she says triumphantly.

"What? No!" I exclaim. Once again, Ada's twisted my words so she can be right. I give up the argument, and instead of saying anything, I kiss her.

She pushes me away. "Nuh-uh. I'm not kissing you until you admit I'm right."

I groan. The stubborn part of me wants to keep arguing, but the guy part of me just wants to kiss her. I'm about to answer when we get another unwanted visitor. Oh, yes, _her_. Casey.

In all honesty, my relationship with Casey was improving greatly. We didn't fight as much, and when we did, it wasn't the whole WW III it used to be. And I owed her a lot, especially considering Ada's her friend, and that's how I met her.

"Oh, good, Ada, you're here," she says. "We can go now."

I look at her. "What?!"

"Casey and I are going shopping," Ada says. I frown at her, and she kisses my cheek lightly before getting up and leaving.

I sigh. Marti runs into the room, jumping up and down on my bed. "Smerek, Smerek!" she yells. "Let's go play!"

She grabs my hand and pulls me to her room. I sit down wearily, willing to be that we're going to play with her dolls. Part of being a nice older brother, I guess.

**This isn't quite what I pictured when I first started writing it, but I kind of like it. What'd you guys think?**


End file.
